Flame (Earth-Prime)
Bio Of Megan Page Antoinette Scott Megan was born on June 21st, 2001. Megan is the daughter of Antonio Antoinette a.k.a. the Godfather. Megan is an Italian and Mexican mix. Megan was born with natural deep red hair. Godfather had his children with Allison Page Antoinette. Godfather runs many things that include a drug and mutagen ring, weapon smuggles, human trafficking, and political takeover. Antonio made Meg and her younger brother Vincent 'Vinny' go to learn how to fight, especially with knives and hand-to-hand combat. They learned Brazilian Jiu Jitsu. They were a powerful family, they were always being monitored making sure nobody made trouble with them. Megan didn't do so well in school because she really wanted to be with her boyfriend all the time, he ended up cheating on her, when she found out she went to her boyfriend's house and repeatedly stabbed him in the face, the cops were so corrupt that they ended up saying that he committed suicide, her boyfriend's family didn't believe that so they went to the mayor's office and told him that the Godfather was behind it, the mayor called up the Godfather's goons and they took the family and murdered them. Megan after that loved to kill people, so she ended up being in her father's bodyguards with her brother Vinny. One day her mother had enough of Antonio's antics so Antony asked both Megan and Vincent to kill their mother. Megan didn't want to do it but Vincent did it, Vincent cried because of what he did. Vincent brought Megan with him to the Institution Of Mathematics And Science (IMS) in the particle accelerator room, there seemed to be a guy working on the machine and another walking out of the room. They were arguing quietly and Megan asked why did he bring her here and he said "Shut the fuck up bitch!" She then said "What the fuck did you just say to me?" He then said "I said the fuck up bitch!" He then pushed his sister to the machine and he grabbed his knife aiming to stab her but she evaded and he ended up hitting the start button, the machine starting flashing red lights and a siren went off, the man who was working on the machine ran but tripped over the stabilizer cord and the machine blew up! Megan woke up a few minutes later and saw her brother dead, his body was freezing yet the room was on fire, she looked up and saw ice shards and thought it was weird but she picked up her brother and dragged his body to the Mafia Headquarters. Antonio asked if their mother did this and Megan said no, Antonio then said that they will have a funeral for her mother and brother the next day, so the next day came and Meg's mom and brother were buried six feet under. Megan asked her dad if she can leave the mafia, her father said yes. Megan the next day moved to Dawningham, Republic State. Her father's goons were sent to her house to kill her, the goons broke down her door at 2:00 AM PST. She was asleep until she heard crashing in her downstairs living room. She got up and opened the door to peak down the stairs and saw a goon looking up the stairs staring at her with a menacing grin, she was spooked and ran into her room in her closet, the goons ran upstairs looking for her, one of them slowly walked in her room and opened the closet she started screaming and the goon said "Let's rape this bitch!" she then started screaming so much and then she broke down crying then the goon said "Quiet bitch!" the goons friends started coming in the room, the main goon started ripping her clothes off, the other goons held her down, first her shorts then her shirt she wasn't wearing a bra, the man then said "Let met get a hold of her!" and he grabbed her himself, when the man whipped out his penis he tried to shove it in her mouth but then she bit it off, the man started screaming in pain, she ran downstairs, one of the goons grabbed her and got his knife and started to stab her, she got stabbed in the shoulder but then she screamed even more and she screamed out fire! The man's face was burned badly and he was bleeding out, she then put on her underwear and the other men started running down the stairs, she then screamed at the men and they got burned by the fire, all the men died. She went back upstairs and got new clothes. She went out to look for a motel, she started living there. She then started to discover how her powers worked, she figured out that she can manipulate fire, change the temperature of the surrounding air, make fire out of nowhere, breathe fire, and fire punch or kick. She then plotted revenge to kill her father, she went to her father's headquarters with an all red outfit fit with a red mask. She went in and killed the two guards at the main door and took their knives and destroyed their guns. She went in and saw her brother alive, he said "Ah I see, you survived the attack." She then said "Those men started to sexually assault me, then her dad came in and said "Oh, I so sorry baby but you had to die, I guess they wanted to give you a farewell gift." Megan started crying then she ran up to her father with the knives and leaped to him but her brother shot ice at her with his hands, she said "Vinny? You got powers too?" He then said "Yeah, wanna see how they work?" She then said ""No thanks!" they started fighting each other but she was no match for him, she then outsmarted him but raising the temperature then throwing the knife at him, he then said "Ha you miss me sis!" she then said "Not quite!" then she breathed fire at him, he dodged it but the gun powder rack exploded because of the hot metal igniting the gun powder the whole building exploded and Megan assumed that they were dead and she took lots of the cash and got a new house in Dawningham, Republic State. After that night she called herself Flame, but after a month of vigilante service she felt being a hero was doing much for her since she needed a job. After that experience she wasn't so fond of men, especially men who look suspicious. Then she met the love of her life on March 8th, 2021, his name was Colby Scott, when they reached their two year anniversary she told everything about herself and her traumatic experience. Colby sympathized with her she then revealed she was the Flame. Colby then told her that he was Renegade and told her how he got his powers, she then said she was there in the room on the same day as the explosion, she told him how it happened and they both realized they got their powers the same way but they ended up getting different powers, she was confused but he explained that he and his partner Shaun were working on a small particle accelerator that would rapidly produce the particles that make up fire, ice and electricity and it seemed the most of the electricity particles went into Colby, the fire went into Megan and the ice went into her brother Vincent. On their fifth year anniversary April 1st, 2026 Colby proposed to Megan and she said yes, they got married on July 12th, 2026. On August 8th, 2026 Megan asked Colby if she should be the Flame again and he said it was up to her, she then felt tat it would be right so she became the Flame once again and she became the partner on occasion to Renegade. She was mostly an independent fighter though. Renegade slowly teaches her not to kill but when she's allowed to kill she does it with happiness because she loves to kill. Megan only trusts Colby, she only gives her body to him and she knows that Colby is the best person for her. Powers Electrical Resistance: '''by super-heating the air, creating an "Air Lens" to block off electricity. '''Heat Manipulation: She can manipulate air temperature but she can't lower it lower than 72 Degrees Fahrenheit 'Fire Augmentation: '''The user has the power to increase the amounts of fire or powers related to fire. '''Fire Aura: '''surround oneself in fire '''Fire Empowerment: '''gain strength from the flame/fire. '''Fire Mimicry: '''Have a body made up of fire '''Fire Portal Creation: '''Create portals using fire, eventually can use when she encounters a demon and learns how to make portals to hell. '''Fire Transformation: '''transform others into beings of fire '''Fire Transmutation: '''Transform object into fire. '''Firestorm Creation: '''Create heavy conflagrations. '''Flame Shield: '''User can make targets resistant/immune to fire-based attacks. '''Inflammation: '''Induce burns and burning pains in others '''Healing Fire: '''heal using fire/flame/heat '''Pyrokinetic Combat: '''Combine physical combat with the fire '''Pyrokinetic Invisibility: '''Become invisible in fire '''Pyrokinetic Regeneration: '''Megan can use fire to regenerate their bodies with the amount of fire used defining the speed of healing. '''Pyroportation: '''teleport using fire as a medium. '''Pyrotic Communication: '''communicate through flame/fire '''Hellfire Manipulation: '''When she absorbs the fire power from a demon she gains this ability Weapons ''She uses dual daggers and a gladius Category:Earth Prime Flame